earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Argentina
|image1 = |image2 = |image3 = WIP |full_name = The Argentina Empire |name_in_towny = Argentina |motto = "En unión y libertad" In Unity and Freedom |n_list_page = ? |capital_city = Buenos Aires |largest_city = Buenos Aires |oldest_city = Buenos Aires |leader = King SoyGalletita I |chancellors = |political_system = Parliamental monarchy |economic_system = Capitalism |official_language = (Main) |official_religion = Secular State |established = 28th of January 2019 |prime_minister = No Prime Minister on this government system |army_size = Classified }} La_Plata might also mean the meganation composed of Argentina, Chile, and Santa Fe The Argentina Empire (previously known as The La Plata Realm) is a nation located in South America. As of September 2019, it has a population of 17 citizens living in 9 towns. Most of the population are spanish speakers and main language is Spanish. Description La Plata borders other nations, such as Brazil and Imperial Brazil, to the northeast, and in the future, the Viceroyalty of the South, to the northwest. The largest cities in the nation are from the largest to the smallest: Buenos Aires, Montevideo, Córdoba, Rosario, Posada, Bahía Blanca and Chacabuco. History ''The first steps Division On January 29, 2019, due to territorial conflicts, La Plata territory changes: It will only occupy middle and northern Argentina, Uruguay and a part of Bolivia. The south part will be controlled by the nation Argentina. The Chilean area will be managed by the nation Chile. Name Change On March 26th, 2019, La Plata changed its name to Argentina, after the name got free because of the nation Old Patagonia (Argentina) which fell into ruin then. 'Government' La Plata is an independent nation that is governed politically by a parliamentary monarchy and economically capitalist. Its king is SoyGalletita I. Nation is formed by a king, two chancellors, senators, governors and citizens. Ministries Currently, La Plata nation's got the following ministries, which are in-charge of selected tasks: *'Infrastructure ministry': It's in charge of making roads, highways, railway routes and building upgrades for making towns infrastructure better and better. *'Economy ministry': It's in charge of controlling the production of goods for nation's benefit and it's in charge of promoving the external and internal trade, adjusting product values and national economic model. *'Security ministry': It's in charge of the national army and the practice of PvP and other ways to combat as this ministry also ensures population security and lands protection. *'Public Relations ministry': It's in charge of proposing diplomatic conversations for evading any international problems, calming any hard situations by using debates and trading and promoving the alliance with the most of TerraNova nations for making teleporting and relations better in the whole world. 'Military' La Plata has a decent army made by their citizens, despite the fact it's not mandatory to be in it. The Argentine Army was first created in late March 2019 and it is controlled by the Security ministry. 'Buildings' Currently, the only wonder of La Plata is the Obelisco in Buenos Aires. 'Notable People' *iiNicoARG (Wikia Editor) *Cristul12 (Chancellor) *Dam_Son *Duolinguist *JonTheBooty *Keizap78 (Wikia Editor) *Loogath *Mr_RockyRoll (Chancellor) *OpachTundrico *SoyGalletita (King) *TawsHunter23 (Chancellor) *Tito_zz *Remiaw *Rushi02 *Mazedonien *JakovARG *Tony_Dark001 *Fedrer *MarcosVedoya *Tallyon7 *sebas2510 'Public Transport' Currently, Argentina is building a railway system (called Ferrocarril Central Argentino) to move people from south to north and from west to east. All routes start at Retiro Station, located in Buenos Aires. *'ROUTE A (southeast): Starts in Buenos Aires, ends in Mar del Plata with previous stop at Tandil and Claromecó. STATUS: Finished. *'''ROUTE B (southwest): Starts in Buenos Aires, ends in Viedma with previous stops at La Pampa and Bahia Blanca. STATUS: Finished. *'ROUTE C (west)': Starts in Buenos Aires, ends in Valparaíso with previous stops at Chacabuco, Rosario, Villa María, San Luis, Mendoza, and Santiago. STATUS: Finished until Rosario. *'ROUTE D (northwest)': Starts in Buenos Aires, ends in Miramar with previous stops at Chacabuco, Rosario, Villa Maria and Córdoba. STATUS: Finished until Rosario. *'ROUTE E (northeast)': Starts in Buenos Aires, ends in Posadas with previous stops at Chacabuco, Rosario, Santa Fe, Reconquista and Resistencia. STATUS: Finished until Rosario. There is a metro system too, which was made for long journeys. It works with ice ways and currently has two routes: *'MALVINAS': Gets you to the Falkland Islands within 2 minutes. STATUS: Finished. *'TRANSANDINO': It passes through the Andean Mountains and connects Argentina with Chile in an easier way. STATUS: Finished. *'LITORAL': Gets you to SantaCruz_Sierra in 3 minutes. *'TRANSANDINO DEL NORTE'. Also crosses the Andes, but further north, connecting Arica with SantaCruz_Sierra Towns Category:Nations Category:South America